1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to audio switch circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
An audio switch circuit switches an audio signal from one node to another. Audio switch circuits are employed in a variety of devices, such as in micro Universal Serial Bus switch (MUS) devices. For example, in an MUS device, an audio switch circuit can be employed to switch an audio signal between an audio source and a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port. One problem with switching audio signals is that undesirable audible noise, such as pops and clicks, can be generated when the audio switch circuit is turned ON.